


bottoms have some rights

by wlwow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I am so sorry, IruMatsu, Praise Kink, Some Plot, THEY’re so sweet, Wholesome, because obviously, i cant help myself, im at the complete mercy of these two gays, miu is a bottom, miu’s also a virgin, my heart actually fluttered when i was thinking about kaemiu so basicallg, now all i think about is kaemiu, oh my god this was supposed to be a one off dumb smut but now it’s like eighty percent fluff, thank u kaemiucraft for opening my third eye, theyre in love!, this is my first story be gentle pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwow/pseuds/wlwow
Summary: miu and kaede bone but theyre in love so its fluffy and wholesome and cheesy and way too sweet because i cant stop thinking about how good they are for each other & i couldn’t just write smut with no feelings





	1. bakamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> please.....kaemiu requests..... or literally anything wlw bc i can’t...write anything else

   “Hey, hey, Bakamatsu!”

 

Miu’s slightly rough, but still feminine voice rang out into the courtyard in front of the school entrance, directed toward the backpack-wearing blonde girl. Her shoes tap rapidly on the stone and dirt walkway as she runs up to greet said girl. Kaede turns to look at the energetic girl as she pushes her tangled hair out of her red face, panting.

“Good afternoon, Miu! You’re pretty energetic, considering it’s getting late... ...Did you run all the way here from your Ultimate lab..?” Kaede asked the girl, who was sweating and panting, holding a mess of gadgets and metal in her arms.

“I......Did.....!” she manages out between breaths. Kaede outstretches her arms in a silent offer to help Miu hold some of the heavy machinery which seemed to be contributing to her fatigue.

Miu hesitates for a moment before dropping some of her heavy load into Kaede’s hands. Oof, it was heavier than Kaede thought. Just how strong was this ultimate inventor?...She had no time to think about it before Miu was looking up at her impatiently.

“Arent’cha gonna ask what all this is for?” She asked with a grin. “I guessed you were just gonna tell me, since you looked so excited...” Kaede replied, smiling sweetly, with genuine interest in her eyes. Miu was barely able to catch herself before her heart melted so she could focus on the conversation at hand.

...Her work, right... “I’m making some super-deluxe upgrades for keeboy!” She announced proudly, puffing her chest as they began to walk into the front door and through the halls.

“Oh?” Kaede questioned, egging her on.

“That’s right, I made a new antenna so he will be able to make calls, tune into the radio or the news, play music...New joints so he can detach, dust, and oil his parts however much he wants..(Kaede chuckles at a comment Miu made under her breath about his right hand and wrist joints needing oil, especially), Solar panels and solar radiation protection, and he can sort of eat now! He still doesn’t have a proper digestion system, but i made him able to turn any food he “eats” into smoothies! You’ll love where the smoothie output is..” Miu laughed loudly.

Kaede just watched her face and hands as she passionately explained her hard work to the pianist. Is that why she met with her at all? No one else seemed to want to talk with her about her inventions, but she knew the pianist would listen, she always listened. Miu would ramble for hours about her complex ideas and hard work and, though Kaede would never be able to understand her work as well as Miu herself does, she listens attentively to the inventor, asking frequent questions both to learn more and to show she was listening. Sure, she was egging her on because her ramblings were adorable-but it wasn’t just surface level, she wanted to learn more so she could have real discussions with her about her ideas and maybe even help her in the lab. Kaede smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts.

 

“Bakamatsu! Earth to Bakamatsu!” Miu waves her hand in front of Kaede’s face. They’re in the dining hall, and Miu has already set down the lumps of metal on the table. “Ah! Sorry, Miu....I zoned out a bit..” She smiled apologetically and set the metal in her own arms down carefully. “I know my sexy body is suuuper distracting, bakamatsu, there’s no need to apologize!” Miu popped a wide grin on her face, eyeing kaede’s skirt shamelessly. “But we already dropped off all the stuff and it looks like Kee-boy is too busy to meet right now...or maybe he just had to clean his crotch-plating just from the thought! Ha-ha! Virgin!” Miu teased at the boy who wasn’t even there (most likely to show off to the other girl in the room).

Before they began walking back, Kaede looked down at Miu curiously. “.....Does that mean you aren’t a virgin, Miu?” she asked innocently. Miu’s vulgar demeanor dropped almost immediately. “W-Well, I... You know, I-uh.” She looked up at Kaede’s pretty purple eyes and drooled a bit.

Was Kaede hitting on her? Miu knew she had some sort of attraction for the pianist, and the more she thought about it, the more flustered and sexually frustrated she got. She knew she was attracted to her sexually, obviously, she had a nice body..and she was always so nice to her, and always listens to her ramble, and gives her all this praise, and made her feel better when she cried, and kissed her so softly when Miu had half-jokingly told her to stick her tongue down her throat, and she makes sure she’s comfortable, and is so nice to her, and...

Oh. She’s just been staring at Kaede’s face this whole time. 

Miu shakes herself out of her daydream. “O-of course I’m not a puny little virgin! I’m Miu Fuckin’ Iruma! I can make every boy in this school cum his pants in a millisecond!” She boasts proudly.

“Ah, I didn’t know you swing that way, Miu..I always thought...” Kaede stopped herself, realizing she was thinking out loud.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to-Uh... Well, I thought..” Kaede stumbles over her words while Miu just stares. “Ah, this is going to sound super creepy...but I always thought you were hitting on me, or flirting, so I would tease and flirt back..but that’s probably really weird for you, right? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so-“ Miu interrupts her.

“Wait, you’ve been hitting on me??” Kaede tilts her head a bit, confused. “You didn’t know? I thought it was obvious!” Miu thinks back and recollects all her memories with Kaede. Oh shit. Miu just realized how oblivious she is—wait a minute...?

”Bakamatsu, you think I’m straight?” 

“Oh-well, I thought that-“

”Kaeidiot!!!! I’ve been trying to get in your pants since we met!!!!” Miu yells, shaking Kaede by the shoulders, both completely red-faced. 

"Huuuuuh?????” Kaede asks, completely dumbfounded. How could she not have noticed? How could they both not have noticed??? 

“The amount of times I’ve told you you literally made me wet, and you think I’m not into you???” 

“Aaaah!!!” Kaede puts her red face in her hands. The inventor really did like her?

Out of seemingly nowhere, an idea pops in her head.

She’s totally going to tease Miu for this.

Kaede brings her hands down from her face faux-meekly and squirms in place a little, wringing her hands. 

“You know...I think you were wrong, before...I’m pretty sure every girl in this school would....come..in their pants in a millisecond, too if they saw a gorgeous girl genius like you!” She looked up at Miu’s face. Her reaction was even better than she had hoped. 

Miu might as well have exploded on the spot. 

Miu’s legs trembled under her at the praise as she took on her signature “sweating-blushing-shameless” position she took on whenever she was bullied or teased by Kokichi. She looked as if her knees were about to buckle. 

“Ah-Miu! Are you alright??” Kaede said, only half-concerned, pretending not to know exactly what caused this. 

“I-I’m-“ She was cut off by Kaede picking her up bridal-style. “Let’s take you to Kirumi, you look like you’re about to pass out! Are you dehydrated, or..”

”...Eh?” Kaede remarked to herself, making Miu sweat at the sudden change of tone. 

“There’s something wet on my arm...” She announced to Miu, both of them knowing exactly what she meant. Kaede looked Miu in the eyes, as she looked back at her nervously. 

Kaede decided to play dumb. Not because she wanted to tease the inventor more or anything, but because...Wait, yeah, actually that’s exactly what she wanted to do. 

“Ah, you must be sweating a lot, then. Don’t worry, I won’t drop you!” She smiles at Miu sweetly and begins jogging over to the dorms. 

Miu bounces in her arms and stares at her determined face as she runs. Then she stares at her tits. Then she stares into her eyes again. 

Kaede reaches the door outside Kirumi’s room, huffing. “Haaah.. Miu, can you knock on the door? I don’t have any hands left...” She pants out, leaning miu toward the door a bit. 

Miu hesitates for a minute. “H-hey, Kaeidiot? I-I’m fine! It was just..uhh.. I’m dehydrated...?” Miu sweats a bit at her lie. 

Kaede nodded. “Ah.. Sorry! I should’ve asked before jumping to conclusions. Do you want me to drop you at your dorm? I can run and get some water!” 

Miu squirmed a bit. “C-can I sleep in your dorm tonight?” She asked the girl holding her, looking straight into her eyes. 

Kaede’s heart leaped a little. ‘ _This wasn’t weird, right?’_ Sheasked herself _. ‘Miu sleeps in my dorm almost every night, because it’s warmer, so it isn’t different, right?’ ‘Now that we know about our attraction for each other, it’s not awkward, is it??’_

”Hey, bakamatsu..? You don’t have to feel pressured t-to say yes, you know..Don’t force yourself if you really don’t want to, I-“ Miu started, softer than her usual tone. 

“N-NO! I WANT TO!” Kaede blurted out, louder than she meant. She clears her throat and lowers her voice. “I didn’t want to make *you* uncomfortable, since, y’know..” She trails off. 

“Y-you won’t! I promise..” Miu softens into a genuine smile, and slowly holds Kaede’s hand that was wrapped around her, making sure it was okay before completing the action. “A-and, if-if you do, I’ll let y-you know, okay..?”

Kaede nods with a short hum of approval. “I have some water in my dorm, so you better drink some when we get in there!” She says playfully. “Don’t think i forgot that you’re dehydrated!”

Miu snorts a little on their way to Kaede’s dorm. Kaede reaches the door and easily turns the handle by squatting slightly. 

Wait, couldn’t she have just knocked on Kirumi’s door herself?

Miu disregards the thought as she feels her weight shifting. Kaede gently lets her down onto the floor, still holding her weight a bit with her right arm. “Can you stand?” she asks worryingly. 

“Y-yes, I’m-“ Miu breathes out and stands up onto her feet. “I’m fine!” She says, looking up at Kaede’s face. 

Kaede was glancing at her wet left arm that had been holding miu’s legs and lower region. She poked the wet spot with her index finger and pulled the finger away. A thin, wet string connected the digit and her forearm. 

“Miu?”

”Is this really sweat?”


	2. tittymatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hubbuhbuhbuh i cant do good chapter titles this was supposed to be short this was supposed to be one chapter long buhhubuhhubhuh this was supposed to be just quick smut dumped out from my h*orny ass now its sweet and im gonan cry

Kaede looked up at her newfound girlfriend expectantly. She held out her fingers in front of Miu who cowered as if she were holding a torch in her face. 

“....Miu?” She asked the trembling girl in front of her. “Were you....the whole time I was holding you, were you.....” Kaede trailed off. She knew the answers already, she just wanted Miu to admit it. 

Kaede leans in closer to the inventor. She backs her into the wall, where she stands with trembling legs. Kaede puts her arms on the wall and looks down at Miu. 

“Miu.” She says her name again, demanding attention. “Tell me exactly what you want. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

Miu stutters for a few moments before regaining enough of her composure to say something coherent. “K-k-Kiss.” She manages out. Kaede leans down. 

Their lips meet quickly and sloppily, Miu being a nervous wreck and both of them having no idea what they were doing. Kaede softly cupped Miu’s face to try to help her calm down.

When they seperated, Miu all but passed out. Kaede’s teasing concern started to become more genuine. 

“Miu, we can stop if this is too much! Or sit down, at the very least..” She eyed her trembling legs barely keeping her up. 

“Ah-I-I’m- .. Fuh..Fine, I’ll,.. hhhh, s-sitt.” Miu stammered out, Kaede helping her over to sit on the bed. 

Kaede grabbed a water bottle for the inventor. “If you were really dehydrated before, you must be dying by now...” She said, handing the girl the water and allowing her a small break. “You’re sweating buckets!” Kaede giggles. 

Kaede sits next to her on the bed as she chugs down the water quickly and throws the bottle into the bin. She gasps for air, actually feeling a bit better now. 

“T-Thanks, Bakamatsu..!” she says more clearly than before. “Ah-now what?” She asks, squirming in place a bit. Kaede smiles at the strawberry blonde and points a finger to her own lips. 

Miu remembered why she was panicking so much. 

Hands shaking, she crawled closer to the blonde pianist and put a hand on her leg to stabilize herself. She hesitated before closing the distance, still nervous. 

“Don’t push yourself. Move at your own pace, Miu. It’s okay.” Kaede comforts. Miu made a silent prayer about what a blessing this girl was to care for her feelings this much before cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply. 

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Miu opens her mouth and kisses her harder. Kaede bites Miu’s lips softly but firmly and Miu positively melts. 

They continue kissing, Kaede trailing kisses down Miu’s face and onto her collarbone as Miu gradually crawls into Kaede’s lap. Kaede wraps her arms around Miu, urging her close.

Legs wrapped around Kaede’s back, Miu struggles to contain her composure. Kaede nips and kisses at her collarbone and throat. She leaves a small bite just below the shoulder, and quickly kisses it sweetly over and over. Miu tangles her fingerless gloves in the Pianists’ hair. 

Miu decides they’re in the way, so she takes them off and tosses them away, alongside her goggles. Kaede pulls back and unwraps her arms from Miu to take off her hair clip and backpack. They each take off their respective pairs of shoes, Miu struggling a bit more with her boots.  Kaede looks back up at Miu from where she had placed her shoes to find her eager girl already stripping off the belts and fastens over her shirt, and quickly wrestling herself out of her shirt. 

Kaede’s staring, again. 

Miu looks up at Kaede nervously. “Wh-what???” Miu’s voice quivers a little. “You’re a girl, too, you know...y-you’ve seen it all before...” She mumbles. 

“Ah! Sorry, sorry...” Kaede begins loosening her tie, Miu drooling at the sight. “I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so pretty!!” She squeals, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it away. Kaede looked around her hips for the zipper on her skirt while Miu zoned out onto her boobs. 

Miu tore her eyes away from Kaede, only to shuffle herself out of her skirt, sneaking looks at the pianist every here and there. 

Both now wearing only their underwear and socks, Kaede scooted forward toward the inventor. She held her hand, gently, slowly, and smiled at her. “We should have a safe word, right..?” Kaede said warmly. “Since you’ve done this before,” She teased, “What word did you wanna use?” 

“Ah...Well, uhh, ..” Miu thought for a moment. “Depussy?” She concluded, unsure. “Debussy? The pianist?” Kaede cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah! Debussy!” Miu grinned triumphantly. “I-I know you really like that music, so you’ll remember the word, and..” Miu was cut off by a hug and a quiet squeal from the pianist.

”Ehhh??” Miu said, muffled by Kaede’s chest in her face. Kaede pulled away after a moment. “Sorry, you’re just so cute..! Listening to me ramble about piano stuff, and remembering my favorite, even now...Ah!! Adorable..!!!” Kaede squealed out, pulling the inventor into another hug that she did not protest to. 

Miu moves her head to face Kaede, gasping a breath as she escapes her chest. “O-of course I listened to you ramble..!! I-I love to hear you talk about your interests, a-and the way you look when you t-talk about p-piano is...” Miu stops herself. “L-look, I’m rambling too..” 

Kaede squeezes Miu in a bear hug excitedly before planting bunches of tiny, soft kisses all over her face and cheeks, then neck, then shoulders, smiling the entire time. “A-Ahahahahaha..!! K-kaebabe, that t-tickless...!!” Miu laughs out, falling with her back on the mattress as Kaede continues to peck kisses all over her face and chest happily. 

Kaede starts moving down her chest slowly, kissing at her left breast down to the braline. She pauses and looks up at Miu, who is no longer giggling. Her chest rises and falls with her breathing as she nods, unhooking the clasp of her bra beneath her skillfully. 

Kaede drags the bra off of Miu’s chest and tosses it to the side, admiring her girlfriend’s sizeable rack. She gently cups Miu’s right breast, continuing to kiss down on the left side. Her hand gropes the unattended boob, gently massaging it, as kaede places a wet kiss on Miu’s left nipple. 

Miu clenches her teeth and suppresses a whine, the sound coming out as a strained grunt. Kaede kisses and licks at the hard nipple lovingly, massaging the other bud with her fingers. Miu gropes and pats at Kaede’s clothed breasts like a sleepy kitten when she leans back up to kiss her. 

Kaede unclasps her bra with little ceremony and tosses it away. Miu stares shamelessly, open-mouthed and drooling at the pianist’s boobs hanging above her. 

Kaede smiles down at her while holding herself up on either side of miu’s head with her arms. This goes unnoticed by Miu, who is locked-on to the mounds of flesh above her face. Miu sweats and brings a trembling hand up just enough to ghost Kaede’s breast, silently making sure she was going at an okay pace. 

After a moment of hesitation, she slowly cups and holds up the boob in her right hand, followed by the other in her left. Her eyes were shining happily like she’d just discovered world peace. Kaede smiles at Miu, a feeling of proudness both for herself, to have Miu admire her like this, and a sense of proudness for Miu for not having a heart attack the second her hand groped Kaede’s titty. 

Kaede eventually sat up with her knees around Miu’s waist, straddling her while her shaky hands continued to grope and massage her boobs. Kaede turned her attention back to Miu’s nipples, taking one in each hand and pinching lightly. Miu yelped, letting go of Kaede’s breasts (much to Miu’s own dismay) to instinctively cover her own mouth and face with the backs of her hands.

 “Was that too much?” Kaede asked, thumbing her nipples idly. Miu shook her head, still covering her mouth with the back of her hand, with the other on Kaede’s thigh.

“Do you want me to do it again?” She asked in a lower tone, leaning toward Miu’s face. 

Miu squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head, nodding vigorously. Kaede hums in response, pinching Miu’s right nipple and delicately biting on the left. Miu lets out a strained “Mmmnngggh!”, arching her back to bring her chest up toward the dominant girl. 

Kaede continues softly biting, sucking, licking, and kissing Miu’s erect nipples, as Miu’s hips start to buck every time Kaede hit a spot just right. Eventually, it increased to the point where Miu was essentially just humping at Kaede. 

Kaede pulled away and giggled at Miu, who seemed to not notice for a couple seconds and continued arching her hips toward the pianist. Her eyes opened and looked up at the smirking girl. Miu turned her chin up, squirming. “W-why’d you stop...?” She whined. 

“I thought you were trying to tell me to get a move on, or something..” Kaede says, gesturing toward Miu’s hips. Miu’s face turned red. “H-hey, I couldn’t help it..!!!” 

Kaede giggles warmly, sliding her hips off of Miu’s, sliding lower and laying her own head on Miu’s belly. She places a soft kiss  just above her bellybutton and looks up at Miu for permission. 

Miu’s breath catches in her throat a little, hesitating, before she sits up and puts her shoulders on the headboard. Her legs out in front of her, still closed, she turns her blushing face away from Kaede’s stare. 

Kaede takes in the sight for just a moment before scooting up and putting her palms on Miu’s thighs. Smiling softly, she gently separates her shaky legs.

 “Wh-whoa...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SHPOPOSTED TO BE TBE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN BUT I WROTE TOO MUCH COMFORT AND NOW ITS TOO LONG AGAIN SORRY IF UR DISSAPPPOINTEF HDKXJDEJH THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE WILL BE THE ONE I PROMISE I


	3. coochiematsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YEEHAW I GOT CARRIED AWAY  
> also sorry if it’s like.....a little vulgar i tried my best to make it at least the tiniest bit tasteful in a few parts so it doesn’t seem out of place with the lovey dovey stuff but yeah. they bone & it sounds like a 2009 wattpad fic sometimes but sjrkdj i am trying

 Kaede couldn’t help but stare. Miu’s legs, spread out by her own hands, bent at the knees and close to Miu submissively. All for Kaede. Not to mention the small piece of clothing between them that Kaede “whoa”d at.

Miu’s cute pink panties were absolutely drenched. Kaede’s eyes carefully scanned the entire area. Visible wet streaks lined Miu’s inner thighs, and her panties clung to her skin like a wet t-shirt. It was adorable, and it was all because of the pianist. 

If she wasn’t proud before, she definitely is now. She could practically feel the blood rush to her cheeks. For the millionth time, she just stared. 

“C-cacamatsu..” Miu breathed out. “I-It’s embarrassing for you to stare at it like that,,,” Miu looks up at Kaede’s face submissively with a small, embarrassed smile and an intense red on her cheeks.

Oh my god, was Kaede head over heels for this girl. It was the prettiest sight she’d ever seen in her life. Her eyes were sparkling up at her, full of the utmost trust and love, and her large chest rose and fell with her shaky breathing, and her red face, and more, and more, and more. Kaede thought of a million things to love about this girl in just that moment. 

Miu pouted (Kaede took a mental note of its adorability) and separated her legs further. She made complete eye contact with Kaede and the poor pianist’s heart was practically exploding. She shook herself from her daze and scooted closer to the needy girl. 

Kaede wrapped her legs around Miu’s hips, not close enough to be pressed against her, but close enough so Miu could rest her spread legs on Kaede’s rather than holding them up. Kaede leaned her head forward, ghosting Miu’s lips, and dragged her deft pianist fingers down the inventor’s slightly toned stomach and abdomen.

Kaede’s fingers dragged across the inside of Miu’s thigh, petting the soft skin. Miu’s breath hitched in her throat, letting out a shaky huff right in Kaede’s face. “please,,,,,” She whined quietly. “ _k-k-kaede. pplease.”_ She breathed out, barely a whisper. 

Kaede held Miu’s right hand with her own left and agonizingly slowly dragged the tip of the middle finger on her right hand across the puffy slit in Miu’s panties. She drags it down, then back up, lightly, slowly, as beads of clear fluid drip through the fabric and onto her fingers. 

Kaede pulls her finger away, which Miu follows with a quiet and weak “n-nnoooooo....”, and holds it up to Miu. “Ara, ara, Miu...” She teases the poor inventor. “Is this what was on my arm, hmm..?” Miu cracks her eyes open just to see the blonde girl licking at her finger. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my. God. Miu could explode just from that. Instead, she squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a long whine, arching her hips up. 

Kaede hooks her fingers around the soaking panties and pulls down. Miu puts her legs up so Kaede can pull them all the way off, and Kaede gets a view that could rival heaven before Miu drops her legs back down slowly. 

You’ll never guess what Kaede did. 

That’s right, she stared at the beautiful view of her beautiful girl.

 She didn’t have time to get lost in her thoughts, though, because the inventor had let go of her hand to slowly move her own toward the object of attention in the room. Shakily, the strawberry blonde used her index and middle finger to open herself up for Kaede to see. 

Kaede felt like she was about to pass out. 

Miu looked up at the girl with complete puppy-dog eyes. “D-d-don’t t.t t-ttease mme..,,” She begged as clearly as she could. Kaede thought she truly might faint. She felt dizzy. Was this really happening?? 

She shook herself out of it and leaned closer to Miu, eyes locked on her prize. Replacing the hand holding Miu open with her left, Kaede’s right hand palmed at the cute, well kept heart shape patch of pinkish hair just above her opening before moving down. 

Her careful middle finger dragged up and down the puffy folds, coating it in liquid. She stopped at Miu’s clitoris and rolled the finger accross it. Miu squeezed the sheets in her closed fists and clenched her teeth.

Kaede moved her left hand away, holding Miu open with her index and ring finger. She leaned in close and held her shaking hand. Kaede flicked at the hard bud with her middle finger, making the poor inventor whine through her teeth. 

Miu places her left hand over her mouth and vice grips Kaede’s hand with her right. A muffled “M-mmnNNNhhh!” makes its way through when Kaede pushes her finger on her swollen clit and rubs in circles. Kaede continues holding Miu’s hand (not that she had a choice, with that grip) as she slides down her body, leaving kisses on her way down. 

Kissing just below Miu’s bellybutton, she drags a finger around her sopping entrance. Kaede rests her head on Miu’s inner thigh, looking up at her sweating, red face.

She plants a kiss on Miu’s thigh. “Miu, you remember the safeword, right?” Kaede assures. Miu bobs her head up and down, eyes still clenched shut. Kaede smiles and softly kisses the heart-shaped tuft of hair. “If you want me to slow down, or stop, you’ll tell me, right?” She asks softly. Miu nodded again, head lolling down and eyes cracking open at Kaede. A blush formed on Kaede’s face as she mustered up the courage to ask her final question. “M-Miu, ..How do you want it..?” she asked with a meek smile. 

Miu’s hand softens on Kaede’s a bit as she gets a little less tense. She opens her eyes a little more to see the nervous girl blushing.  Miu moves her hand on her face into a fist, biting her lip. 

“B-be gentle,,,”

”Of course.”

 

Kaede kisses Miu’s belly one last time before moving down. She gives Miu a reassuring squeeze in the hand she’s holding before separating her with her right hand again. She breathes softly, slowly, as Miu watches her movements. 

  _Lick._

Miu swore she saw stars.

Kaede, inexperienced and worked up, prayed she was doing it right. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Miu’s hard clit and listened to the pretty sound she made behind her hand. Continuing to flick her bud, Miu’s legs began to shake. She let out a trembling breath that sounded prettier to the blonde girl than any piano song she’d heard in her life. 

Eyes half-lidded, kaede wrapped her soft lips around the twitching nub. Taking it slow, she doesn’t suck yet, simply holding it in her soft lips, letting go, holding it, letting go, setting a nice, slow rhythm...

She wraps her lips around it again, sucking hard and fast just once before letting it go. It’s muffled by her hand, but Kaede hears a distinct “hhaaaAaAAAHN!” from the other girl. She kisses just above where Miu needs it, both to tease her and make sure she was okay to keep going. 

Teasing Miu just slightly, Kaede widens the fingers, opening her up more, and flattens her tongue to run a slow, long lick, hitting all of her folds except her clit.  Miu’s legs twitch and tremble as she lets out more whines. 

“K-Kaedeee...” Miu mumbles out absentmindedly, moving her hand on her mouth to the back of Kaede’s head. She played with her hair a little, twirling it, getting the pianists’ attention. She groaned, long and low, making puppydog eyes right at her. Miu nudged Kaede’s head toward her dripping core. 

Without hesitation, Kaede began licking at Miu’s folds like a dehydrated dog. Miu yelps, squeezing Kaede’s hand as she laps up all of the clear fluid practically pouring out of her. 

Kaede pulls her face back a little, licking what’s all over her face and chin, and Miu’s eyes practically turned to hearts, watching her intently. 

Kaede catches her eyes, glancing up, and sees her girl, eyes half-open, panting, hair sticking to her with sweat, and more love in her eyes than she’s seen in her life before. Kaede pops a big, warm smile on her face and manages to tear her eyes away from Miu’s face. 

Kaede resumes her previous activity, lapping at the submissive girl’s folds while said girl begins to find it increasingly harder and harder to keep her voice down. She lets out a particularly loud “Aah!” that catches both girls off-guard.

Miu squirms when Kaede makes eye contact with her, tongue still dragging on folds. Kaede doesn’t break it, moving down and prodding her tongue at Miu’s entrance. Miu bites her lip and whines. 

Kaede, taking it as a sign of permission, slips her tongue inside slowly. Miu, not wanting to be the one to break eye contact, unintentionally lets her eyes roll back instead of closing them. Miu’s mouth falls into an “O”, sweat dripping down her face with eyes rolled back.  Kaede practically throbbed. 

Watching Miu’s face the whole time, as best she can past her breasts, Kaede holds Miu’s thigh open with her right hand. She pushes her tongue in deeper, earning a constricting squeeze from Miu’s held hand and a twitch from both of her legs.

Miu is trying her best, god help her, to pet Kaede’s hair with her other hand while the pianist works. It helps Miu calm down a little and maintain her last sliver of composure, the nice, soft blonde hair on her fingers while this girl so gently laps at her insides. 

Miu’s hands jerk and shake as Kaede pushes her tongue in as far as it can go, wriggling and twisting inside of poor Miu. “Guh!” she sputters out, feeling it twist and writhe and push at her walls. Her legs continue to twitch and tremble as all her senses lock on to Kaede, just Kaede. 

Kaede, making it up as she goes, nervously accounts every little reaction and movement Miu does. She softly rubs her thumb against Miu’s clasped hand as she pulls her tongue out, and pushes it back in. She can’t get enough of the sounds Miu makes, the subtle movements, everything. 

Kaede looks up, making eye contact with Miu. Kaede takes a mental note of how Miu tightened around her tongue a little when their eyes met. Looking at her own right hand, to guide Miu’s eyes over to it too, Kaede removes it from Miu’s thigh and places it on the tuft of hair above her opening.

She glances back up at the girl to gauge her reaction. Miu swallows hard and throbs just slightly, Kaede feeling every bit of it, and expecting none of it. A pleasant surprise, Kaede thinks, as she moves her skilled palm down Miu’s crotch. 

Her nimble pianist thumb flicks at Miu’s upright clit as she wriggles her tongue inside of her. 

Miu thought she’d died and gone to heaven. 

Throwing her head back, she takes her hand off of Kaede’s head, afraid she might hurt her, and balls up her fist in the sheets again. Squeezing the sheets and the pianist’s hand, Miu whines and moans into the hot air. 

Kaede can’t wipe the smile off her face, even while she’s working at this girl’s insides. The girl of her dreams, completely at her mercy, whining her name, squeezing her hand (and her tongue), it was all so lovely, so pretty, so Miu. She wanted to make this the best it could be for Miu.

Kaede’s tongue worked its way pushing in and out gently while her thumb rubbed circles into Miu’s clit. Miu’s legs kept twitching, thighs threatening to close around Kaede’s head, while Miu’s abdomen and hips shook. Miu practically sobbed out her moans now, completely incoherent pieces of noise. 

Kaede, admittedly concerned for her girl, opened her eyes worriedly to check if she was okay. She was enjoying herself, definitely, but Kaede wanted to make sure she wasn’t overwhelmed. She also didn’t want to slow down, though it was tempting to tease the girl, she seemed so desperate Kaede couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

Thumb still on her bud, Kaede lovingly pet at Miu’s stomach and abdomen, hoping to calm her down and center her a little. When Miu’s moans turned to yells, Kaede got too nervous, retracting her tongue to kiss gently at Miu’s clit.

Softly, gently, she kissed at it while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She pet at Miu’s trembling stomach with her warm hands, soothing the shaking girl. 

“It’s okay, Miu.” she whispered, planting a soft kiss. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.” She reassured her, petting slower. ”I’m right here, Miu.” She coos the girl, her moans quieting and slowing into a pant. “Miu, I-I’m still a virgin, so I don’t really know, but I want this to be good for you, so-“ 

Kaede is cut off by Miu’s left hand caressing her face.

She looks up, to see Miu sprouting a soft, slightly shaky smile. Miu takes in a shaky breath, she could almost cry from happiness at how much this girl cared about her. “K-keep going. Please. You’re-you’re doing great, Bakamatsu.” Miu breathes out with a small whine, visibly throbbing from the cold air.  

Kaede dips her head back down, peeking up at Miu. “You still remember the safeword?” she asks a final time, warm breath hitting Miu’s still soaking folds. Miu put her hand behind Kaede’s head. “If you don’t go down on me right now, Bakamatsu, I think _my_ DeBussy’s gonna explode.” she remarked with a grin. 

Kaede couldn’t help but smile, still looking up at her as she flicked her thumb at Miu’s twitching clit. “Oh, really..?” she asked in the flirtiest voice she could muster. “Yh-Yea-ah, R-r-reeaa-a-Aah, fffuck..” Miu grit her teeth, shutting her eyes. She was closer than she thought. 

“Huhu.” Kaede giggles, dragging her finger through Miu’s folds. She places her lips around her erect nub, circling her tongue. Miu must have been close, Kaede figures, due to the fist in her hair and the constriction of her left hand. 

Kaede presses the tip of her finger to Miu’s entrance, slipping inside easily. She pushes inside a good amount she feels Miu can comfortably take and wiggles her talented pianist finger. Miu breathes out a  whine that turns into a moan with a “hhhhhhaaaaAAAaaAAaahh!”. 

Kaede continues kissing and licking at Miu’s clit, sucking occasionally and earning high-pitched yelps from Miu. Her finger twists and writhes in her hot core, Miu’s legs twitching inward while her hips tried to buck. Miu’s moans became more frequent, as she let go of Kaede’s hand (after all this time) to place both hands behind the pianist’s head. 

“Kh-K-Kkaeede, Ah-I-Nngh-!“ Miu started to choke out. 

“It’s alright, Miu.” Kaede soothed, blowing softly on her clit while continuing to thrust her finger in and out of her, still gentle. 

“NnnhH! Khgh-Kabuh-hhhaAAah, yh-hiiiII!-“ Miu babbled out, raising her twitching legs up. Her body now in a W-shape with her legs, she pushes Kaede’s head further, squeezing her own eyes shut with her head tilted down. She was in heaven. “hhAa-aAh, I-ngh!” she managed out. 

“I know, baby, I know. It’s okay.” Kaede cooed the girl, still thrusting and wrapping her lips around her clit. She pushes her finger in, letting it press into Miu’s wall idly, while she sucks, deep and slow, on the aching bud. 

Miu’s thighs threaten to snap shut as she bucks her hips up, hard. Kaede steadies the girl with her left hand, fiddling for her G-spot with her right. Finding it with Miu’s announcement via a yelp, she pushes her finger into the ribbed flesh.

“hhHHHOoOOhhh..!” Miu lets out, almost a sob. She couldn’t take it, she’s right there, and just needs a tiny push. Her impossibly soaked walls squeezed around Kaede’s finger, begging her to keep it right there.

 “Kh-KAh-Kaaeee-NGH-! hAah, haAh, I-I’m cl-nngh, cl-clos- a-ahhhn-!” Miu chokes out. Kaede smirked, feeling the inventors’ still sock-clad legs on her back as they lock around Kaede’s head. Kaede tried to get a view of her face as best she could, though most all she could see was pink at this point. 

Kaede sucked, long and deep, pushing on her G-spot with her finger inside as deeply as she could, pushing and sucking and Miu felt it building, building, building, and felt like she could burst at any second as she moaned out, breasts bouncing while her body trembles and throbs and all these different sensations get the best of her and she can feel Kaede, all over her, while her hips jerk and shake and she clamps around her finger tighter and-

“h-hhaAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” Miu screamed out, throwing her head back. She pushes Kaede’s head down, legs shooting up as her body tenses. She repeats Kaede’s name like a prayer, and in that moment, her whole world was Kaede.

Her back arches as her legs and hips twitch and convulse, writhing and marveling in Kaede. Throbbing hard around her talented piano finger, she rides out the waves of her release. Kaede retracts her mouth from Miu’s oversensitive clit, lapping slowly at her walls as she comes down from her high.

Kaede slowly removes her finger from Miu’s hot, throbbing walls, which released the digit with a wet pop and a spurt of clear release. The pianist lapped up the sticky fluid, some still landing on the bedsheets which would have to be nervously handed to Kirumi to wash later. 

Miu panted, body untensing and relaxing from her high as Kaede scooted up toward the head of the bed. The strawberry blonde watched the blonde wipe sticky fluid from her face and chin, only half-succeeding.

“Heee!! K-Kaebabe, I’m sorry, I-I tried to-to warn you that I w-was ggonna c-cum, I-“ She nervously sputters out, her poor virgin ass not knowing that it was normal.  

Kaede wipes the rest from her face, starting to laugh. “Miu! Miu, It’s okay! That’s what’s supposed to happen, I’m not grossed out or something. You did great, Miu. Plus, you were super-adorable the whole time!” Kaede grins, giving Miu a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Miu’s whole heart just exploded, she thinks.

Kaede pulls away, scratching at the back of her head and looking to the side. “Was...was I okay..?” She asks nervously, making Miu’s heart melt even further. “Wha-are you kidding, Bakamatsu?!” She asks, grabbing both of Kaede’s hands. (Yes, for a moment she did consider grabbing her boobs instead.) “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk for a week!” Miu gestures toward her legs. 

“Ah..! I’m sorry!!” Kaede worriedly apologizes, squeezing Miu’s hands. “Was it too much??” 

Miu just stares at this girl for a moment. People have offered her sex in the past, but Miu never trusted them enough to go through with it, or knew they were in it just for their own pleasure. She knew people wanted her for her body, and she distanced herself from others so she wouldn’t be caught in a situation where she could be taken advantage of. She couldn’t wrap her head around this girl’s kindness. She was so considerate with her feelings, and cared so much for her, not to gain anything from her, but just because she wanted to, and Miu was so hopelessly head over heels with her. She hugged the other girl tightly, a happy tear welling up in her eye, feeling nothing but love in that moment. 

“O-Oh, Miu...” Kaede started, her heart tight at seeing her girl try not to cry. “Don’t cry, Miu.. It’s okay, really! You’re allowed to not like it, I’m not going to get mad if you tell me your feelings..! You can’t help it, it’s your own body after all, and you know it better than any-“ Kaede was cut off by Miu kissing her deeply. It was sweet, and full of emotion, rather than lust. 

Miu pulled away, face still close to Kaede’s, and cradled her head in her hands. She looked right into her eyes. “Kaede. It was perfect. I was just...” The inventor looked away for a moment, thinking. “I was so happy to have such a perfect girlfriend. I couldn’t take it..”

Kaede’s heart leapt at the word ‘Girlfriend’. She had almost forgotten they had admitted feelings to each other, prior to this..event. This all felt so natural to her, like it was meant to happen, to hear Miu really call her that was...

Kaede tacked Miu happily, laughing warmly and planted kisses all over her face. Her girl just laughed and allowed it to happen.

 

 

They laid down next to each other, just looking at each other happily, before Miu sat up suddenly. 

“Ah! Bakamatsu, I’m sorry, I almost forgot about you..!” She said anxiously, eyeing her girl’s panties. “You must be aching by now, right..?” She asks, sweating and looking down at the relaxed girl. 

Kaede thought for a moment, before giggling. “I’m way too tired tonight..so you’re in the clear, for now.” She smirks at Miu. “Are you really raring to go again that quickly, Miu..? Ara ara...” She teases her, holding her arms out so she can come cuddle. 

Miu sputters for a moment, blushing, before crawling into Kaede’s arms. She lays her head on her breasts, reveling in the warm feeling of being held by the girl she loves and trusts. And boobs. She also revels in her warm boobs. 

Both girls, warm and safe, drift slowly off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW CHEESY ENDING I APOLOGISE  
> this was. SO. much longer. than it was supposed to be. oh my god.  
> thank u for reading this far!! im probs gonna do more wlw in the future, def more kaemiu, and def more fluff !!!  
> <333!!

**Author's Note:**

> i will finish this.... Soon... half of it deleted itself because i am Poophead


End file.
